A known automotive vehicle body structure is equipped with front and rear bumper assemblies for absorbing the impact energy caused when the automotive vehicle comes into collision against a certain foreign object. Further, the automotive vehicle body structure has a hook member to which a wire rope may be hooked in the event that the vehicle is required to be towed by another automotive vehicle. Such bumper assemblies and a hook have thus far been arranged without considering deformation or damage to the automotive vehicle upon collision with a foreign object. In the prior-art automotive vehicle, such bumper assemblies are attached to the body structure of the vehicle at a predetermined level prescribed by regulations although the level of a side member forming part of the vehicle body structure can be lowered for the reason of reducing the overall height of the vehicle. If the vehicle comes into frontal or dorsal collision with a certain foreign object, a bending moment is exerted upon a side member to receive an impact load caused by the collision so that the side member is deformed. As a consequence, the side member can not serve as an energy absorbing means for effectively absorbing the impact energy, which makes it impossible to secure the safety of the passengers.